


Advil

by kakaisafox



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaisafox/pseuds/kakaisafox
Summary: 学长桃与校医包的恋爱故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年下，OOC，包有ex（水仙）。

＊

校医办公室的扶手椅很柔软。克里斯坐在那里，对面是浅色的墙壁。他安静地等待着。

“……我在工作，不要在工作时间……”门外传来断断续续的人声，听不真切，因为打电话的人刻意压低了声音，“……停止，我没有开玩笑。”

谈话声戛然而止。随后，门开了，年轻的校医走进来。也许是少了白色制服加持气场的缘故，他不像个医生，看上去和还在医学院读书的学生没两样。他穿着一件灰色的衬衫，此刻正把手机往牛仔裤的裤兜里塞。

克里斯眼尖地看到他按下了关机键。

“抱歉，一个紧急电话。”大约是感受到男孩无声的探寻，校医不好意思地一笑，方才还紧紧皱着的眉头舒展开来。

他拉开椅子，坐下，两只手习惯性地交叉，搭在木头桌面上，“……我们刚才谈到了哪里？你是十二年级的克里斯托弗.埃文斯先生……你最近在物理课上遇到了麻烦？”

“是的，先生。”男孩似乎根本不在意他在咨询过程中打电话的失误，“你可以叫我克里斯。”

“那再好不过。”校医亲切地笑了，露出洁白的牙齿。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，在灯光下显出几分绿。

“克里斯……物理就是物理，我以前也不喜欢它。你知道，如果你想和我分享一下你对物理的痛恨……”

 

 

“谢谢你，先生。和你聊天是一次很愉悦的经历。”离开那间小屋之前，克里斯说。

校医送克里斯到办公室门口，听到这话，他拍了拍男孩的肩膀－－这并不容易，因为克里斯几乎和他差不多高。

“不，克里斯。和你聊天是我的荣幸。拿好你的书包了吗？可别妄想故意把物理课本落在我这里，我不负责快递送到教室。”

克里斯回手摸了摸书包：“都带齐了。”

“这是我的名片……现在很多学生都不愿意寻求帮助。谢谢你主动地来。”校医递过一张小小的卡片，克里斯伸手接了下来，“如果你遇到任何问题－－不管是学习上还是生活上－－都可以来找我，别有顾虑。”

“谢谢你，先生。”克里斯微笑，“我要去上课了。下一节课是体育课，我怕我会迟到了－－”

他和校医匆匆道了个别，飞快地离开了那条走廊。他大步地逃也似的走着，停也不停，遇上向他打招呼的熟人也只是敷衍地点点头。

他一直这么走着，拐了个弯，到教学楼后的花园里，才停下来喘口气。他这节没有课，可以在这里度过无人打扰的五十分钟。

那张名片还在他手里，到此时已经被汗浸得湿润。他打开攥紧的拳头，于是小纸片便乖巧地躺在他的手心了。

塞巴斯蒂安.斯坦。校医助理。

克里斯反复地读了几遍那行黑色的小字母。把名片小心地放进书包最内的夹层时，他的心仍旧在怦怦乱跳。

 

 

＊

三天前，克里斯在校篮球馆第一次见到塞巴斯蒂安。

 

“他是谁？”第四节，双方比分逐渐追平。在球迷们疯狂的尖叫声中，他扯着脖子，对着好友的耳朵大声喊道。

进球。欢呼声震耳欲聋。黑人少年安东尼.麦凯正在观众席激动地跳上跳下。他朝刚进球的对方球员长长地吹了个口哨，才找到空闲回头搭话，“什么他？7号？他就是个傻大个！如果是我上场－－”

“不，”克里斯用两只手堵着耳朵叫道，“我是说，那个人－－”

“哪个人－－克里斯，别干扰我看比赛！”

那个人，坐在替补席第二排的人。克里斯从没在学校里见过他。

篮球馆的座椅并不舒适，他弯着腰蜷缩在那个位子上，一手托着腮，专注地观看比赛。他那半长的棕色头发垂在额间，时不时地，他得抬手将它们轻轻拨向耳后。即使相隔很远，克里斯依然能感受到他身上所散发出那种柔软气质。

是的，一个气质柔软的青年。坐在一群大汗淋漓，叫喊助威的替补球员中，他显得格格不入。克里斯只是无意间扫过那排席位，视线就再也不能从他身上移开了。

克里斯知道在这种时候，不论再和安东尼说什么，对方都不会作出正常回应。他只能独自隔着整个球场望向那个陌生人。

坐在他们学校球队的替补席里，没穿球衣，所以不是球员。手里没拿记录板，所以不是教练。正当克里斯猜想他是不是新来的经理时，一声尖锐的哨响打断了他的思路。

“操！你竟敢用这么卑劣的手段！”安东尼激烈地吼着，对着空气－－不，是对方犯规球员－－比了个下流的手势。

场上有人倒下了，痛苦地捂着膝盖，在木地板上打滚。克里斯这才发现自己只顾望着对面出神，竟然连对方是如何犯规的都没看到。

“发生什么了？”他在一片闹哄哄中问道，“怎么－－他是谁？”

克里斯忽然将比赛抛到了九霄云外，他匆忙地抓住安东尼，指着场地中央的人问。“他是谁？”

安东尼还没从对犯规者的愤恨中缓过劲来。“……操，哪一个？”

场地上只留下了三个人。倒在地上的球员，裁判，还有－－

不知什么时候，青年从替补席上跳了下来。他正蹲在伤者的身边低声询问着。他的头发垂着，遮住了侧脸。简单和伤员交谈几句后，他搀扶那可怜的男孩坐起。

他用一只手小心地托着男孩的腿窝，另一手握住脚踝，轻柔地活动、检查受伤的膝关节。当男孩发出呻吟时，他便停下来，侧过头，仔细地从那些带着哭腔的反馈中辨别出有关伤情的内容。整个球场都安静下来，无数双眼睛注视着他。他像是丝毫没感受到那些探究的目光，脸上自始至终带着温和的自如的笑容，轻声安慰受伤的男孩。

“他是校医啊，这不是明摆着的事。”安东尼为好友的愚蠢感到无奈，“新的校医，之前那个耳背的老太太退休了......怎么了，克里斯？”

安东尼没有得到回应。他纳闷地推了把走神的好友，不明白一个处理扭伤的场景有什么值得看的。

克里斯出神地盯着场地，盯着那位陌生的校医。那一刻，他心中产生了一个古怪的念头－－

他希望倒在地上受伤的人是他。

 

 

克里斯有了一个不能说出口的秘密。

在社交狂乱的十一年级，他曾经和安东尼分享过全年段哪个女孩的嘴唇吻上去最软最甜－－他确实差不多都吻过，荷尔蒙旺盛的青少年总会做些出格的事。他也可以和安东尼钻进同一个被窝，在宿舍熄灯后插上耳机看小电影，再冲到走廊尽头的公用洗手间自己解决一发。他还能和安东尼在一起嘀咕着想出办法，从校外搞来几瓶他们这个年龄不该接触的啤酒。

克里斯坚定地认为他们是无话不说的朋友，能分享一切有趣或肮脏的小秘密，他们向来也是这么做的。可是这一次，他有了一个不能说出口的秘密，对安东尼也不行。

有种微妙的感觉在他心里冒出了芽。它似曾相识，克里斯在追求那个火辣的啦啦队领舞女孩时，或多或少地感受过一点。它像一只软绵绵的小爪子，小小的爪尖儿挠得他心头痒。然后这份不安分扩散到全身，搞得他做什么都不由自主地分神。

而他隐隐约约地知道它来自什么地方。那天的比赛十分精彩，可他一点都不记得细节了。

克里斯只记得那个校医－－他蹲下时，场馆内明亮的灯光为他周身镀上温柔的金色光圈。

 

 

“哥们，你是生病了吗？你发着呆呢。”安东尼敏锐地发现情况不对劲。

克里斯第一次发觉他不能把内心想法透露出来，至少他现在说不出口。“安东尼，我可能对我们的校医有点感觉。”光是想想他就觉得这够蠢的了。

他胡乱搪塞几句，没想到安东尼更担心了，坚持认为他因为学业压力太大而生病了却嘴硬不承认。也许是他平时在学校表现得太活跃，突然间沉默下来，看上去实在是反常。

“我……物理课太难了，约翰斯顿博士快把我逼疯了。”无奈之下，他只能开始扯谎，“可能……我可能得去找校医谈心。对，我得去找校医谈心。”

前一句是假的，克里斯的书包里还躺着上一次小测试的试题，他的成绩是92。最后几句倒是有了一半真。总之，安东尼都相信了。

克里斯的确想去找校医。

 

 

＊

克里斯敲开校医办公室的门，进去，坐下，面对那张他才见过一次，却日思夜想的脸。

和校医的谈话比想象中要容易，也要难。正如克里斯所猜测的，塞巴斯蒂安年轻、活泼，尽管不健谈，却是一个理想的倾诉对象。

心理咨询刚开始时，塞巴斯蒂安的手机响了，这稍微打断了他们的进展。不过之后一切都恢复了正常。他微笑着倾听克里斯的“烦恼”时，那双浅色的大眼睛一眨一眨。随后，他接过克里斯的话头，和他一同抱怨起物理是门多么令人痛苦的课程，也没忘了旁敲侧击地开导他。

于是，克里斯有些后悔。早知道他应该找个更能长远发展的借口，毕竟他不觉得物理有多难，绞尽脑汁地编莫须有的事情，还是有些困难的。更别提他还面对塞巴斯蒂安专注的眼神，他只顾着沉溺在那片温柔的海洋里，好几次话说到一半，编不下去了。

“你不用紧张，克里斯，我有那么可怕吗？”塞巴斯蒂安从抽屉里拿出一包小熊软糖，“约翰斯顿博士又不在，我不会告诉他的。”

克里斯咀嚼着软糖，酸甜瞬间包裹了他的味蕾。他自然不怕约翰斯顿博士，博士喜欢他这个好学生还来不及。不过他也希望自己确实是为了约翰斯顿博士烦恼－－

因为经过这一次谈话，他心里的那种感觉坐实了。

 

 

塞巴斯蒂安真的能在这个问题上帮助他吗？

克里斯仰面躺在宿舍的床铺上，摆弄着那张薄薄的名片。硬质卡的边角被他的手指磨得有些毛糙。他就这么把纸片在手指间绕来绕去，嘴唇无声地蠕动默念一个名字，丝毫没意识到自己再次陷入了对校医的幻想中。

这很疯狂。克里斯清楚，他所思考的事情在引领他进入一个危险的区域。他迄今为止和塞巴斯蒂安只见过两面。理智告诉克里斯，他不太该对这位校医产生一些想法－－比如说现在萦绕在他脑海里的这个，非常荒唐，非常美妙。

他在亲吻塞巴斯蒂安。

而那对形状漂亮的嘴一天前还在和他讨论如何同物理教师和谐相处。

想到这里，那天在球场时克里斯冒出的奇怪念头又回来了。他希望他能生点儿什么病。

不是大病，但是让他有足够的理由去找校医，哪怕只是要片止疼药什么的。学业压力过大的理由已经用过一次，他不能再用。出于某种只有克里斯自己知道的原因，他不愿意让塞巴斯蒂安认为他是一个神经兮兮的书呆子。

 

 

＊

“我头疼。”克里斯对校医说。他深色的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，一副没睡好虚弱的样子。

塞巴斯蒂安立刻紧张起来，因为流感正在学校里快速传播。“你发烧吗？你有没有拉肚子或呕吐？你的皮肤上有红疹吗？头疼是什么时候开始的？”

“不，”他很健康，他健壮得像头小牛，“我昨天熬夜了，今天早起时头就开始疼。”

塞巴斯蒂安放松了一些，他用检测体温的仪器在克里斯脑门上扫了一下，确认温度正常，然后从药瓶里倒出红色的药片。

“一片还是两片，很疼吗？”他关切地问。

“一片就够了。”克里斯说。他挪到桌子前，拿起笔在登记册上写自己的名字和学号。

“你的书写很漂亮。”塞巴斯蒂安打量那些倒着的字母，说道。

“谢谢。”克里斯挤出一个微笑。

塞巴斯蒂安把药片放在他手里，不经意间触碰到他的手掌心，划得那里一阵痒。

克里斯不知道自己来这里的意义是什么。他装病的唯一原因就是来看看塞巴斯蒂安，和他说几句话，或许还有获得来自校医的一些关心（虽然关心学生健康是塞巴斯蒂安这份工作的必须内容之一）。这三个目标都达到了。除此之外，他似乎也不能有更明显的进展。

塞巴斯蒂安的笑容温和而动人，这种时候克里斯没法对他产生任何非分之想。他只能一步一步来，虽说他对下一步该怎么做毫无头绪。

“克里斯，”正当他打算起身离开，塞巴斯蒂安叫住了他，“如果你感到不舒服，可以等药效起作用再走。男生宿舍里很吵，在这里休息可能会更安静……只是提个建议，随你。”

克里斯说好。

他心中细微的沮丧感消失了。

 

 

克里斯吞下红色的止痛药片。趁塞巴斯蒂安转身接水的工夫，他迅速地把那片药吐了出来，藏在衣服兜里－－有点恶心，但克里斯不想无缘无故吃药。生物课上曾经学过，一片止痛药的毒素在身体里停留整三十天才会被完全排出。

但他更不想放弃和塞巴斯蒂安单独相处的机会。

“谢谢。”他喝了口冰水，假装把药咽下去，“味道没想象的那么坏。”

塞巴斯蒂安笑了，眼角泛起几条细纹。

“所以人们越来越不爱护自己的身体，反正药的味道也不坏。”他半开玩笑地说，坐在电脑前浏览着什么。

克里斯发现长时间注视着对方是一种怪异的行为，塞巴斯蒂安几次看向他，两人的眼神都撞个正着，使得他的脸都升温了。他不得不闭上眼，在黑暗中等着“药效”来临，以免这份尴尬升级。

他听见校医快速敲打着键盘，时不时有鼠标点击的声响。然后塞巴斯蒂安站了起来，走到办公室另一头，翻找材料，纸张哗啦哗啦地响。

“克里斯？”沉默中，塞巴斯蒂安忽然开口。

“先生？”克里斯下意识睁开眼。

“没什么，你可以闭上眼。”不知道是不是错觉，校医的语气里带了些笑意，“你知道我叫什么？”

这是一个实为肯定句的疑问句。克里斯有点拿不准对方的意图：“是的，塞巴斯蒂安.斯坦先生……？”

“我注意到你总是很紧张……是因为我是校医的缘故吗？你不喜欢医生？”

不。克里斯想。没有人喜欢去看医生－－除了他以外。而且，很寻常地，他在面对医生时感到紧张，尽管那不是为了病情。

“不，先生－－”

“你不需要叫我先生，”校医友善地说，“我才刚毕业呢，你这么叫我，让我感觉自己是那种……真正的老先生，你知道的。”

克里斯笑了：“你是说像约翰斯顿博士那样的老先生。”

“我可没提约翰斯顿博士，克里斯，约翰斯顿博士可不老。”约翰斯顿博士今年六十五岁，头发都银白了。

“那我应该叫你什么？”克里斯逐渐明白过来，他忽然觉得他们之间的距离贴近了许多，于是忍不住打趣道，“塞巴斯蒂安……博士、医生（doctor）？”

“唔，我希望你不是指那个意思，我还在思考要不要读博士学位。”塞巴斯蒂安抿起了唇，“我想说的是，你不需要感到紧张。你在这间屋子里说过的话，都会留在这里。我不会泄露任何有关学生隐私的信息。”

说完，他严肃地眨了眨眼睛，却没起到什么效果。他那双眼睛里总是含着温柔的水光，饱满的脸颊还带着婴儿肥，这让他看上去怎么都无法和严肃挂钩。

“我知道了，”克里斯抱着试探的心态，用新的称呼与对方交流，“你大学刚毕业吗……塞巴斯蒂安？”

真正出声地呼唤他时，克里斯感到每个音节都在同自己的唇舌厮磨。塞巴斯蒂安有一个柔软的名字。

“事实上，我还没毕业，现在在实习期。”

“你是校医助理……你帮助的是谁？”克里斯想起名片上的头衔，可是他并没有在这里见到除塞巴斯蒂安以外的人。

“你知道，有时候学校并不需要一个校医。”塞巴斯蒂安调皮地说，“如果他们需要一个校医助理，那么我就是校医助理，反正我需要一份工作。”

 

 

克里斯没想到自己能取得如此意外的进展。

假设塞巴斯蒂安是一个和他同年龄的男孩或女孩，克里斯可以毫不犹豫地直接约他出来，或是用言语挑逗试探，就像这个年纪大部分男孩会做的那样。可塞巴斯蒂安不是。也许是工作需要，他永远是那么温和又善解人意，可这并不代表他好亲近。举手投足间，塞巴斯蒂安有一种成年人独有的客套和圆滑（这不是个贬义词），克里斯不能用“一般恋爱”的方法追求他。

不过，他们之间的聊天依旧令人愉悦。克里斯庆幸校医没有揪着他的“头痛”问个不停，或是干脆叫他安静休息。塞巴斯蒂安乐于分享。这次，他们终于能跳出物理这个无趣的话题。克里斯知道了塞巴斯蒂安在哪所大学读书，那边的天气怎样，以及塞巴斯蒂安在高中时曾经是莎士比亚戏剧社的台柱子。

信息不多，然而这对于克里斯来说已经足够了。他知道过于急躁只会让对方认为自己不够稳重。况且，他对塞巴斯蒂安说的每一句话都有极大的兴趣，包括对方现在正谈论的年少时养过的猫。

“她不是个好姑娘，隔几天就要偷吃我们的食物……哦，抱歉。”校医正说到一半，手机铃声响了起来。他看着来电显示，不易察觉地皱起了眉。

“你很忙吗？”克里斯立刻问，“是我打扰你了吗？我……我还是回宿舍去吧。”

他问得毫无意义，因为塞巴斯蒂安一定会说没有。

果然，塞巴斯蒂安摇了摇头，他把手机推到静音键：“你感觉好点了？头还疼不疼？”

“不疼了。”直觉告诉克里斯，让校医心慌意乱的原因是那个电话，“我感觉好多了，我要回去了。抱歉打扰你接电话。”

“哦，不，”塞巴斯蒂安把手机丢在桌子上，“别去管它。克里斯，如果你有任何不舒服－－哪怕只是眼睛痛－－也要马上来找我，好吗？今天上午有三个学生因为患流感被接走了，我不想让你成为下一个。”

“好，我会的。”克里斯作了个无谓的保证。这么看来，他又能有新的借口来校医室了。“我很抱歉，我没有想打探你的隐私，好像有人很着急地在找你－－”

几分钟过去，金属物件的表面还闪着来电号码：塞巴斯蒂安在刻意忽略它的存在。

校医看了一眼手机，似乎有些焦虑。

“没关系，不是什么重要的事。那只是……是我男朋友。呃……他有时候不在点上。”

他局促地扯起嘴角，笑容苦涩。

 

 

＊

塞巴斯蒂安顺着连排公寓昏暗的楼梯向上爬。顶层房间外的走廊里有两盏灯，一盏灭了，另一盏也忽明忽暗地闪烁。他叹了口气，打开房门。

房间里一片黑暗，卧室有隐约的光亮，还有电视机里吵闹的人声。

“嘿，杰夫？”他拉亮客厅的灯，望着餐桌上凌乱的披萨纸盒皱眉。空气里有挥洒不去的酒精气息，塞巴斯蒂安提高了声调，“杰夫，你在家吗？”

“下面，请我们擦亮眼睛，看看好运究竟是谁的？” 无人回应。电视机里播放着彩票节目。主持人用夸张而做作的语气宣布中奖名单。

塞巴斯蒂安想要打开卧室的灯，刚抬腿走进屋，他忽然被什么东西绊了一下。他踉跄着摔了一跤。

塞巴斯蒂安惊恐地发现自己跌在一个软乎乎的带着温度的物体上。

“三、二、一……哈哈，开个玩笑，马上揭晓！”

“……Sebby……是你吗？”醉醺醺的声音，很熟悉。

“杰夫！我的天啊－－杰夫！”塞巴斯蒂安慌张地跳起来。灯亮的一瞬间，他看清了醉倒在地板上的面红耳赤的人。

塞巴斯蒂安冲到床头柜前快速翻找着药品，“我不是叫你别再喝酒了吗？！你对酒精不耐受！” 他在对方沉重的呼吸声中焦急地埋怨道。

“准备好了吗？现场和电视机前的你准备好了吗？”

身后的人爬过来扯住了他的衣服，力气大得可怕，接着一只手紧紧地箍住了他的腰，将他往床上拖。

“Sebby……”

“你他妈放开我，杰夫！放开我，混蛋！”塞巴斯蒂安用力地挣扎，不慎打翻了瓶子，白色的药片泼洒一地，有几颗被男人的鞋底碾成了碎末。

“为什么不接电话……Sebby……你不能不接电话！”

“你给我闭嘴，杰夫。不，过来，张嘴，你得吃药－－”

 

砰！

撕扯间，塞巴斯蒂安的脸突然挨了一记重击。巨大的力度使他眼前猛地一黑，脑袋向后重重磕在床头柜的尖角上。

伴随着剧痛，他感到双眼和鼻尖同时流出了滚烫的液体。后脑勺一跳一跳，疼得他暂时失去了视力。他伸手无力地抓着、摸着床边坐起，靠在柜子上痛苦地喘息。他抬手在鼻间抹了一把， 粘稠的触感和喉咙里的腥甜告诉他，鲜血正源源不断地从鼻子里渗流出来。

“这一期的幸运获奖者是……” 一时间，卧室里安静了，连电视节目的声音似乎都小了许多。

对方被吓得酒醒了一半：“Sebby……亲爱的，我……”

大颗大颗的眼泪顺着塞巴斯蒂安的脸滑落。鼻骨传来的酸痛使他控制不住泪水，咸涩和腥甜混成一片滴落在颤抖的嘴唇上。

他闭上眼睛：这样的生活持续多久了？

“恭喜这位幸运的女士，成为这期彩票最大的获奖者！请持续收看我们的节目，下一个幸运儿可能就是你……”

“塞巴斯蒂安……”

“够了，杰夫。”

塞巴斯蒂安打断男友的话，不顾对方恐惧的神情，从地上抓起几张废弃彩票，擦拭手上的血。

他满脸触目惊心的鲜红，语气是前所未有的冰冷和绝望。“我受够了。到此为止。我们结束了。”


	2. Chapter 2

＊

噗，电路板上的灯泡灭了。

克里斯叹了口气，俯下身修改图纸。物理实验室里总是闹哄哄的，除了他的组员斯嘉丽.约翰逊，没有人听到这声沮丧的叹息。

“克里斯，如果你再这么粗心下去，我会向约翰斯顿博士提出换组。我不能容忍我的实验报告出现任何不必要的误差。”女孩压低了声音，对他的走神非常不悦，“别以为我看不出来，你的心思就没在这节课上。”

当两个在同一科目水平不相上下的学生碰到一起，争吵的情况会时常发生，然而克里斯总觉得斯嘉丽今天出奇地挑剔。那些纠缠的电线也根本不配合，他试了几次，都不能成功地让一个混联的小电路运行起来。

“别说我心不在焉。要不你来试试？”他没好气地回击。

克里斯上周设计的实验方案分数很高。换句话说，他很明白该如何完成这个实验，可他今天就是不行，似乎有一只无形的手在搅乱他的脑子。不管目光落到什么地方，克里斯眼前都不自觉地浮现出另一个人的脸。他知道原因，这令一切更使人烦躁。雪上加霜的是，这种症状不随时间缓解，变得愈发频繁而真实，为此他已经困扰了好几天。

无法集中精力做任何事。克里斯完全不记得怎样组装电路，可他记得《无线网络使现代人增加患癌风险？》的第一段第三句。那是塞巴斯蒂安大学二年级时在科普杂志上发布的小论文。克里斯在谷歌塞巴斯蒂安的名字时发现的。塞巴斯蒂安大概是个低调的人，网络上关于他的信息并不多。于是克里斯津津有味地读那篇论文，四遍。

他喜欢塞巴斯蒂安幽默的比喻和流畅的文笔，这让他总能想起那个有点圆滑又可爱的青年。读塞巴斯蒂安的文字就好像在和他对话，哪怕是单方面的－－

对，他就像那种患得患失的低年级女孩，踏入一场可笑的单方面思念。他能为和塞巴斯蒂安多说一句话而兴奋得心脏乱跳，也能为了－－

该死的，他该怎么办？ 

“克里斯。”

“……”

“克里斯。”

“……呃，什么？”

“很好。我真高兴你在听到自己名字一分钟后反应过来了。”斯嘉丽彻底放弃了自己那走神的组员，把电路板拉到面前，上上下下地拆起电线来。

“你为什么要这么刻薄呢？如果你不摆出这幅刻薄的表情，还是挺好看的。”

“克里斯，亲爱的，我认识你四年了，”斯嘉丽露出一个甜美的笑容，“我不需要你判断我究竟好不好看。我只知道如果你再不恢复正常，刻薄的就不是我而是约翰斯顿博士。”

“如果你想换一个组员－－”

女孩拖长声音，瞥了眼隔壁桌：安东尼正茫然地握着两根电线，朝这边投来求救的目光。

克里斯忽然庆幸起来，状态不对劲是他的问题，斯嘉丽确实在救他的小命。

“我－－我觉得这样挺好的，你需要什么？”他赶快识时务地问。

“给我红色的线。”

克里斯去解缠绕在一起的电线，手指都扭在了一起。

越解越解不开。越解绕得越紧。变成了死疙瘩。他使劲地揪那一团裹着胶皮的金属丝，最后发泄似的把它们摔在了实验台上。

他的心不比这团乱线好多少。

 

 

星期五，克里斯清晨的第一节课是自习。他早起洗了个澡，把下巴上乱七八糟的胡茬整理干净。他穿了制服短裤，露出膝盖和小腿。他的右腿侧面有一处伤，破口浅浅的面积却不小，是前一天晚上足球训练时不小心摔倒蹭的。这次他可以光明正大地去校医室。

克里斯随便吃了两口早餐，背着书包慢慢地向校医办公室的方向走。他起得很早，这时间学生们还没有涌入走廊。他在光线昏暗的走廊里徘徊，望着那扇紧闭的门，心里估摸着塞巴斯蒂安还没来上班。

距离上次见面已经过去一个星期。他有整整一个星期没见到校医了。没有新的球赛，没有人受伤，流感蔓延的速度慢了下来，他没能得到任何见塞巴斯蒂安的机会。

他也不能主动来找塞巴斯蒂安。如果说那天谈话的每一个细节都令克里斯感到无比愉快，心飘飘然地浮在绵软的云里，那么最后那个电话直接把他的心拽到了谷底，让他好像再也喘不过气来。

“……是我男朋友。”他想起校医说这话时的神情。那双美丽的眼睛垂下来，唇角微微扬起。塞巴斯蒂安是那么无奈而温柔。

然而，有人已经提前占领了这份温柔，在克里斯不知道的地方和时间，也许是在他没日没夜地训练足球时，也许是在他和高年级的学长学姐们轰趴时。总之，那时候他和塞巴斯蒂安还不认识，那时候没准他是个什么都不懂的小屁孩。

所以再来还有什么意义吗？是，他喜欢塞巴斯蒂安，但如果他即将破坏对方一段美好的恋爱关系，克里斯决定不会让这份喜欢继续下去。

可是，他心里有个诚实的小声音说，塞巴斯蒂安目前所处的这段关系并不幸福。或许他们正遭遇某种矛盾，或许是性格上的冲突。他不接男友的电话，这证明那个人在他心里的位置没那么重要。

还有那个苦涩的微笑，有些事是强装不出来的。克里斯－－很有可能－－还是有机会的。

拜托了，他只是－－想离塞巴斯蒂安近一点。

 

 

正在克里斯胡思乱想时，办公室的门从里面开了。塞巴斯蒂安端着牙刷和牙膏站在门口，他有些惊讶：“嘿，你怎么在这？”

克里斯同样震惊地看向他：“我……我想要个大号创可贴。你……是住在学校吗？”

他的校医把一头棕发睡得乱七八糟，身上还穿着睡衣睡裤。

“哦，”塞巴斯蒂安低头扯了扯睡衣，“这件事我们可以以后再说……你受伤了？要创可贴做什么？进屋吧－－抱歉，屋子里有点乱，但你现在不会想和我说话，我还没刷牙呢。”

克里斯答应着进了屋，听着塞巴斯蒂安的脚步声消失在走廊另一端的洗手间。他坐在扶手椅上，打量凌乱的房间。校医办公室的地板上放着一张狭窄的气垫床。洗漱用品和一团团衣服胡乱地塞在地上的小包里，桌子上还摆着两个空了的方便食品盒子。一切迹象表明塞巴斯蒂安住在这里，尽管……看上去十分匆忙。

这时，塞巴斯蒂安回来了。他显然打理了一番。头发又柔又顺，发梢还挂着些水滴。在明亮的灯光下，克里斯敏锐地发现他脸色苍白，眼角发红，还挂着两个大黑眼圈，鼻梁上－－

“我－－你－－和人打架了？！”

克里斯的嘴快了大脑一步。他还没来得及把问题咽下去，话先诚实地脱口而出了，语气是他意料之外的－－愤怒。

他居然感到一种莫名的愤怒，因为他完全确定塞巴斯蒂安鼻梁上那道青肿的伤痕是打架留下来的。塞巴斯蒂安被人打了。

话音刚落，他就觉得不妥，从校医惊诧的眼神里，他知道自己对对方表现出了过度强烈的感情，这可不是一个学生同校医讲话该有的口气，他们还没那么熟（虽说克里斯已经和假想中的塞巴斯蒂安进行了几次对话）。为了掩饰，他赶快找补道－－

“呃，我是说－－你鼻梁肿了。”

“哦。”塞巴斯蒂安摸着鼻子，勉强微笑，“小事故而已。”

他蹲下来检查克里斯腿上的伤口，皱起了眉：“你昨天洗澡了？”

“……是的。”克里斯的关注点还停留在对方的伤痕上，“你还好吗……塞巴斯蒂安？”

“我很好，除了有点困，毕竟今天是周五。”

塞巴斯蒂安起身从冰箱里拿出一管抗生素软膏，回来的时候被地上的杂物绊了一下。他一定不是个很会说谎的人，因为克里斯轻易就看出来了。不管是从那失去了弧度的嘴角还是黯淡无神的眼睛，他都能看出塞巴斯蒂安并不好。

“你的伤口感染了，好在程度不严重……周末休息过后可以继续训练。”校医一边给伤口作简单清洁一边叮嘱着，“运动损伤是件常见的事，但是……下次在球场上不可以这么拼命了。”

他眨了眨眼，戴好塑料指套，在克里斯的腿上轻柔地涂抹药膏。从这个角度低头看，他鼻梁的淤青更明显，深色里甚至混杂了血丝。

药膏的触感清凉，随着厚重的膏体一层层包裹住发炎的创口，克里斯只觉得心头的疑问越来越重。

他望向那双低垂的眼睛，塞巴斯蒂安修长的睫毛正微微抖动着。

“塞巴斯蒂安，如果你需要帮助－－”他犹豫着开口。

如果你需要帮助，我会很乐意帮忙。

“不，我不需要，”塞巴斯蒂安马上说，“我特别好。”

说完了，他又懊悔语气太过生硬，把声音放柔软了些，并且抿起嘴笑了：“我特别好。克里斯，谢谢你。注意你的伤口，今天不要洗那里，别让它再感染了，好吗？”

“……好。”克里斯挫败地说。

 

 

校医办公室会面并没有以一个十分和谐的结尾告终。克里斯想肯定是因为自己太固执了。他几次提出帮忙，塞巴斯蒂安都礼貌地拒绝。后来塞巴斯蒂安似乎对这种固执产生了焦虑的情绪，匆忙地处理完伤口，把软膏塞给克里斯，嘱咐他每天洗澡前和洗澡后各涂一次，委婉地下了逐客令。

克里斯感到苦恼，塞巴斯蒂安在把他推远，又或许他们从来都没有真正地走近过（他是个学生而塞巴斯蒂安是校医！）不过，好的一面是，他决定把这件事和安东尼分享了。现在他们讨论这个问题，就好像之前讨论过许多关于追求不同女孩的问题一样。

“可是……我不明白。”听了整个故事后，安东尼很疑惑，“哥们，你和他从来也没有－－我是说，你只是在追求他，而且追求的办法有点……呃……”

他努力想着措辞，最后只能耸了耸肩：“或许你应该放弃，这行不通。要是被你父母发现，或是被人举报，学校会开除他的。”

“我只是想要问问他有什么需要帮忙的！”克里斯恼火地说，“他他妈有男朋友了！”

“所以你他妈还在这里较什么劲？他说不需要！除非他说的no含有一种我们不了解的意思。克里斯，你最近是不是太久不去派对或者别的社交活动了？他有男朋友了！别做这么不像自己的事。” 

“我自己就是一个喜欢学校校医的神经质。” 克里斯沮丧地说，他感到很孤独，因为安东尼显然不能理解他的苦恼。

他在陷入一个不可逆转的漩涡。这比之前没日没夜的想念更可怕。

这听上去很好笑，现在的他想进入塞巴斯蒂安的生活。他想了解塞巴斯蒂安，他想帮助遇到了问题的塞巴斯蒂安，他想让塞巴斯蒂安注意到他，不是校医对学生的那种普通关注，也没必要是最理想化的那种关注，他－－

他在妄想变成塞巴斯蒂安生活的一部分。

 

 

＊

放学后，学校旁边的咖啡店里坐满了人，穿着帽衫和小短裙的男孩女孩们三三两两地走进走出。塞巴斯蒂安将约定地点设置在这里，原因有两个。第一，杰夫有分手后跟踪他的毛病，这样人多的地方绝对不利于跟踪。第二，这里离学校很近。他还没找到合适的租住的公寓，只能和校长商量，让办公室变成了暂时的避难所。

十分钟后，英俊的意裔男人在风铃声中推开咖啡店的玻璃门。塞巴斯蒂安立刻感受到了强烈的后悔。弗兰克.格里洛是行走的荷尔蒙，他毫无疑问地吸引了来自高中生们或艳羡或仰慕的目光。于是，塞巴斯蒂安选的最低调的座位都成了众多视线的聚集地。

“你就不能把胡子整理好？”塞巴斯蒂安对曾经的室友抱怨道。

他上大学一年级时，格里洛上四年级。塞巴斯蒂安习惯了老朋友胡子拉碴的野性装扮，可隔壁小桌那三个女生投来的好奇视线令他感到他们之间的每一句话都在被人偷听。

“赛程紧张，今天上午刚回到纽约。”格里洛拉开椅子，连招呼也不打一声就坐下了，他抬起眼，在看清塞巴斯蒂安的脸后差点失控，“你－－他又打你了？！”

“嘘……”塞巴斯蒂安瞪圆了那双大眼睛，“小声点……这里人很多！”

已经有人在朝这边张望了。

塞巴斯蒂安把巧克力牛奶推到格里洛面前，期望能用一点甜食抚平朋友的焦躁：“别这么紧张，你听起来就像我的学生。”

“这玩意里有太多脂肪和卡路里，教练知道会杀了我。”格里洛皱眉，仍旧打量着对面那张漂亮脸蛋上的淤青，他压低了声音，“这他妈是什么鬼？塞巴斯蒂安，你知道自己破相了吗？”

“比你更知道。”塞巴斯蒂安轻描淡写地说，自己拿过巧克力牛奶喝起来，顺便提了提格里洛大学练拳击时被打破相的黑历史。

他看到格里洛张开嘴想要反驳，赶紧澄清：“我和杰夫分手了。”

“这话我听了得有二十多次。”格里洛讥讽道。

“这次是真的。”塞巴斯蒂安严肃地说，“我星期日上午搬家。”

“挑在那混蛋去教堂的时候，嗯？我不明白，如果他每个星期日都要去教堂受教，为什么回家来还会打你？”

“唔……每个人都会有正反两面。”

“哦，”格里洛气笑了，“那你可真幸运，百分之五十的概率，你次次赶上他的黑暗面。”

“远低于百分之五十！你知道杰夫以前是我的病人！”塞巴斯蒂安激烈地说，“他不是坏人，他只是－－他只是有些－－”

“不在点上？”格里洛似乎早就知道他要说什么，机关枪似的说着，“你这句话是我听过的最好笑的笑话，又拿它去骗了几个人？杰夫.吉路雷是个家暴的混蛋，你比任何人都清楚这个事实。塞巴斯蒂安，我他妈真的不知道你作为受害人是怎么表现得好像什么事都没发生过一样。”

塞巴斯蒂安松开吸管舔了舔唇，此时，甜腻的巧克力在嘴里泛起了苦味。

“我曾经试图帮杰夫疏导情绪，“ 他垂下眼睛，用吸管慢慢搅着杯子里的饮料，“对于一个医生来说，放弃病人是很艰难的事……”

格里洛充满警告意味地打断他：“别告诉我你对他还有感情。”

“不。”塞巴斯蒂安坚决地说，“一点都没有，在他把我的脑袋按在镜子上时就没有了。”那面镜子碎了，幸好没有划伤他的脸。

格里洛脸上怀疑的神色并没消失，不过他还是放软了语气：“离他远点……别和这种人渣纠缠不清，他会毁了你的光明前途。”

塞巴斯蒂安咯咯笑起来：“别用这种忧心忡忡的语气，格里洛妈妈。不过，提到我的光明前途……我托你帮我问的事怎么样了？”

“这是你找我来的真正原因。”格里洛不客气地说破。

“这是我离开这里的唯一方法。”塞巴斯蒂安正色道。

“内部消息，我们的队医要离职了，如果你想要竞争……你知道这种职位一般都是内定的，先下手为强。”

“所以你给我带了礼物。”

“不是佛罗里达州的鳄鱼玩偶。”格里洛翻了个白眼，他从书包里掏出两张纸放在桌上，“我教练和经理人的介绍信，有这两样，你的胜算就很大了。”

塞巴斯蒂安翻看着纸张，手指在签名的字迹上磨蹭，嘴唇弯出好看的弧度，他忍不住赞叹：“天啊……你太棒了，谢谢你！”

“唔，算是内部福利了。毕竟我的启动资金是你借的。”格里洛不置可否地一笑。当年他还是个靠贷款上大学的学生时，塞巴斯蒂安借了他五百美金买机票去西海岸参加职业队预选赛。他能有今天多亏了这五百美金。

“我可以帮这种忙，塞巴斯蒂安。但是不能再有更多了……不能像是之前那种。”

“我从来没有请你去揍杰夫。”对面的人一副没良心的样子，”下手那么狠，最后还不是烦劳我给他包扎。”

“随便一个有良心的人都会因为看不下去而揍他。你太善良了。”格里洛气愤地说，“周末去搬家时，我们可以叫几个大学同学一起。”

“不用，我的东西不多。”塞巴斯蒂安笑着说，“只是一些笔记和论文。再多的话，办公室也装不下。……天啊，别这么看我，你让我觉得自己是个弱不禁风的小姑娘。”

不过说实话，比起格里洛那些健壮的拳击手肌肉，他胳膊上“肌肉”确实软了点。

“好吧……小心点。”格里洛哼了一声，勉强答应。

塞巴斯蒂安看着好友不情不愿的模样，噗嗤笑了。

“好了好了……别说这些了，你的比赛怎么样？对了，你确定不来一杯巧克力牛奶吗？冰的真的很好喝……”

 

 

咖啡店的另一边。

安东尼轻轻地放下喝空的马克杯。他悄悄看了一眼坐在旁边的克里斯。克里斯还在读校刊上的一篇文章（已经有二十分钟没翻页）。安东尼敢肯定他像先前几个星期一样，在为那个名叫塞巴斯蒂安的校医走神。

他们来得早，店里学生又多，塞巴斯蒂安刚进来时有些心神不定，没发现他们就坐在他附近的座位。于是，不管他们想不想，他们都听到了校医和那个健美如同橄榄球国家队长的男人的谈话。

使人震惊的谈话。他们真的没想过在这个看上去如此开明的社会里，家庭暴力离他们如此近。

“我想我大概知道你什么意思了……哥们，”过了一会，等塞巴斯蒂安起身离开，安东尼才小心地开口，“他确实……很可爱，是我想要和谈恋爱的那种可爱。……别误会，我只是打个比方，我是直的。”

光是那双水波荡漾的眼睛和永远湿润的粉红嘴唇，以及绵软的声线就足以让大部分男人或女人心动。更别说塞巴斯蒂安身上有一种奇妙的特质，令人对他无法控制地产生保护欲。对于正处在青春期的热血小伙子来说，这属于致命的吸引力。

“那太遥远了。”克里斯放下杂志，皱起了眉，“我只是……很喜欢他。”他已经顾不上去想安东尼所提到的有关“一般恋爱”的那些事了。

他望着那把空的椅子。几分钟前，塞巴斯蒂安就坐在那，背对着他们，和另一个男人－－大学同学－－相谈甚欢。克里斯也顺带听见了塞巴斯蒂安家里糟糕的事。事实上，他和那个男人一样，不明白塞巴斯蒂安是怎么在经历这种事后还能每天微笑着来上班。克里斯没法想象有人会对这样一个美好而温柔的青年大打出手，每次想到这里，他的心都痛得绞成了一团。

“不过……你可能得加快速度。你听到了，他想要去那个什么……拳击队当队医呢。”安东尼还在唠叨，“没准过不了多久，他就要辞职了。”

这意味着克里斯荒唐的暗恋才刚刚开始就要结束了。


End file.
